Cuddly
by Crucialus
Summary: Axel can never get too much from that cuddly blond. AxelRoxas. LEMON. Oneshot.


- Insert Random Evil Laugher Here -

I know, I know, I'M SORRY people for not having yet continued "Altered Reality" but I really haven't been inspired enought lately. This oneshot just appeared out of nowhere on my notebook. I seriously don't remember when I started writing this. Anyway, my first LEMON ever. Hope you like And I'm hoping the beyblade reviewers also review this one ( Expecially you, Elemental ).

**Date Started: **Don't know

**Author: **Crucialus

**Summary: **Axel can never get too much from that cuddly blond.

**Pairings: **Axel/Roxas

**Warning: **This wasn't beta read, BL ( boy/boy ), LEMON, explicit content, M rated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts.

**Edited: **Corrected the idiotic spelling mistakes, although I was sure I had corrected them before, oh well…

* * *

Roxas bit his lips as sligh pain ran trough his body, overwhelming his senses for a slip second before turning into something much more pleasurable when Axel licked the spot he had just bit. Now a mere vermillion bruise upon Roxas pale skin.

It wasn't as if Roxas himself hadn't expected the pain, but it was surprising to the blond boy that he actually felt.

Lips touched his own, softly, gently at first. Almost as if the redhead over him was afraid of hurting the much smaller boy. But of course Axel wasn't worried about that at all. At least he wanted to believe he wasn't.

Quickly, his lips left Roxas, his mesmerizing emerald eyes hovered above the boy's already mentioned unnatural pale skin, before he gazed at where the black hooded overcoats they usually used had been tossed to, and dived to fully cover the blond's mouth with his.

If nobodies could feel passion, that was certainly how he felt right now. At least that was what Axel thought. Some strange feeling ached in his non-existent heart.

The red-haired man waited for a moment that Roxas parted his lips before thrusting his tongue inside the deliciously moist place which was the blond's mouth, making the younger boy moan quietly under him.

Roxas flavour seemed to somehow fill the emptiness of being a nobody and he didn't seem to mind at all of sharing his essence with Axel, willingly cupping Axel's face and pushing him closer, deepening the kiss. With the blond not battling for dominance Axel was free to explore Roxas, which he did without hesitation.

Both the deep green and crystalline blue eyes of them two had now become darker with need.

After some very enjoyable time, they parted. Roxas, panting heavily due to the lack of air, tried to calm himself down. For Axel this was the perfect moment to strike so he moved his hands across Roxas body, the tips of his fingers tracing patterns over the heated skin sending jolts of pleasure trough the blond's back as he did so. He then settled down with one hand pressing Roxas hips and the other entangling itself and stroking the silky golden hair.

Axel looked down only to find Roxas staring back at him, his eyes blinked in an adorable way and Axel didn't manage to hold back a smile, which surprised them both.

"It can hurt at first," Axel broke the comfortable silence, continuing to stroke Roxas hair, earning some delicious purrs from the blond.

"But..." was the only answer which sounded strangely winded and confused.

"You still think you can't feel? You can." He reassured and kissed Roxas again, more passionately if that's even possible. Roxas gasped and moaned in return.

"See?" Axel smirked slightly "It feel good doesn't it? Now relax."

Roxas was somewhat nervous and so his body suddenly stiffened when he heard Axel's words. The redhead sensed this too well and lightly kissed the blond.

"Relax Roxas" the soothing, caring voice was enough to calm his mind but Roxas' body remained tense. "I'm not going to hurt you.."

Seeing that it would be probably impossible to find any kind of lotion or anything like that in that damn house, Axel didn't even bother looking and simply licked his own fingers, dripping them with saliva, and positioned his hand, one of the moist fingers pressed against Roxas' entrance.

The boy's breath hitched and he moaned in pain when one of the fingers was inserted, slowly pushing its way inside Roxas. It really was uncomfortable, but the pain was soon forgotten when Axel started softly kissing and biting Roxas neck. The boy did notice when another finger was introduced but the process was much less painful now. And when a last finger was added and Axel started moving them, he couldn't help but to gasp and moan Axel's name while bucking his hips.

When finally all the three fingers were withdrawn, Roxas glared at Axel for having done that, but soon understood what was coming next.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you"

Roxas closed his eyes and felt lips against his so that he let himself lose on the kiss. That was when he truly felt.

It hurt, worse than before, but also the pleasure was more intense and it was increasing, when Axel fully thrusted himself inside Roxas and started moving, all coherent thought seemed to have been erased from the boys mind, leaving only pleasurable, pure, utter bliss.

"Oh god, t-this feel good," Roxas managed to whisper before clutching his eyes shut even tighter than before as an wave of pleasure shot trough his muscles.

"R-roxas!" Axel groaned, his voice hoarse as he kept rocking his hips, thrusting inside the blond increasing intensity, every time harder and faster.

Soon it was all over, Roxas eyes remained unfocused and tiny white spots blinded his vision when that moment came. All he could do at the time was scream as unbelievable pleasure hit his body when Axel pressed their bodies together.

Afterwards the blond lay in the bed, all his body aching due to the previous activities. His eyes closed could make Axel think Roxas was asleep, but he knew better than that.

"I think.." He started, briefly opening his eyes to stare intently at Axel's still naked gorgeous body. "I think you'll laugh of me Axel, but.."

"Shhh…" Roxas felt Axel kiss him, silencing him. "I believe you and..I…I do too."

_I love you too_

Roxas only had time to look up and see Axel smile before he felt asleep on Axel's arms. Not that the redhead was the cuddly type, but he didn't mind at all having Roxas near him like that.

**END**

**FIM**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this My first lemon ever! Please Review!


End file.
